Chimera
by arelan-dragon
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Pegasus had had a daughter and she was part of the Duelist-kingdom Tournament season? Here's your answer!! Chappy 6 up!! ^_^
1. Meeting Chimera

~~* Ok, so I got bored and decided to write a Yu Gi Oh! fan fic. I had just   
bought my self a deck and got a bunch of crazy ideas, so here is it's   
manifestation. This is basically the whole Pegasus-tournament season over   
again with a new character. I'm leaving out the whole "road to Pegasus"   
deal, seeing as this would end up being 30 some chapters (which I really   
don't want to do). After Yugi beats Pegasus is when I'm going my own way   
with the story. And don't get pist if I don't religiously follow how the certain   
episodes went. *~~  
  
~~* Obviously I don't own any of the Yu Gi Oh! stuff. I don't own the   
names or the rights or any thing else there is to own. The only thing I own is   
a Yugi starter deck (which doesn't count). The only original character in   
here is Chimera, and if there is a character named Chimera in Yu Gi Oh! then   
don't sue me because I didn't know. *~~  
  
  
  
"WHA'?" cried Joey.  
"Yep, I beat you again!" Yugi laughed, collecting his cards off the   
field.  
"Am I ever gonna win?" he asked, leaning back in his chair.  
"One day," said Yugi, looking across the table at his friend. Joey   
looked out the window and scanned the windows on the other building   
across the playground.  
"Hmph. She's not there today. I wonder where she is."  
"Who?" asked Tea, thinking Joey was talking about a secret crush.  
"Every day, there's this girl standin' at that," he pointed, "window,   
watchin' all the kids on the playground. She looks about our age, and she's   
pretty tall." Joey sensed a sudden opportunity. "Or she could be just as short   
as Yugi and she's standin' on a pile a books."  
"Oh, yeah. Real funny Joey." said Yugi, smirking. He would get him   
later.  
"As I was saying," he continued, "She's been there every day, but not   
today. She also looks kinda sad, like she's not allowed to come outside or   
somethin'." Yugi put his cards in a box, put the box in his pocket and stood   
up.  
"Well, Joey. It's time for lunch. If we finish early we can go look for   
her," Yugi suggested.  
"Nah. I don't even think she knows that I've noticed her. If we did   
find her, I wouldn't know what to say."  
"Well, come on then," said Tea, dragging him from his chair. "You're   
holding us up!" Miraculously, they all finished lunch early and were allowed   
to go outside early. Outside they found Seto Kiaba in his usual place: sitting   
on a bench, that was in a corner, under a tree, and reading a thick novel.   
Having nothing else to do they found a sunny bench to sit at. There Yugi   
and Joey compared notes on their latest duel. By the time Yugi had   
explained how and why her had creamed Joey so badly, everyone was out on   
the playground. They stayed there and talked about random things for a   
while.  
After a few minutes the doors to the school building suddenly   
slammed open. The whole playground hushed. A girl slowly strode out and   
closed the doors behind her. The wind played with her hair so much that   
when she turned around then her whole face was never visible at one time.   
She was very tall; taller than Seto or Tristan. Her hair was very long, down   
to her knees, and was a light purple-bordering on white. Instead of wearing a   
girls uniform like Tea's, she had on a boys uniform. This caused a ripple of   
whispers around the playground. One of those whispers was Joey.  
"That's her! That's the girl I see at the window every day!" She   
calmly put her hands in her pockets and, looking at the ground, she began to   
stroll towards a tree near the gang's bench. The doors to the school burst   
open again.  
"CHIMERA! WHERE, do you think your going!" yelled one of the   
school's private tutors.  
"To this tree," she answered without looking back.  
"No! Your parents-"  
"Gave explicit instructions not to let me go outside because my genius   
is not to be wasted away among the stupider people of this school," she   
finished, turning and looking at him.  
"That's not what the instructions said!"  
"No, but that's what they implied," she muttered, proceeding towards   
the tree again. The tutor threw up his hands and went back inside. Chimera   
sat down, put her hands behind her head, and leaned against the tree. The   
playground became noisy again as the other kids went back to playing. After   
a time she sensed some one standing over her and she opened her eyes.  
"Uh. Hey, the name's Joey Wheeler. I've, uh, noticed you up at   
that window every once and a while." Joey was completely embarrassed by   
now.  
"I've noticed you, too. You've been absent four days so far. I   
believe I also saw you skipping once." Her voice was oddly mono-tone.  
"Eh, what? Am I that noticeable?. You won't tell anybody about   
the skippin' thing, will ya?" he asked. She smiled and sat up, then patted the   
ground in front of her to motion him to sit. He happily sat down.  
"No, people aren't perfect. Just don't do it again." She smiled   
brighter at Joey's crest fallen look. "My name is Chimera Belle Pegasus.   
Who are your friends?" She covertly pointed in the gang's direction, who   
just so happened to be staring (as was Seto).  
"Oh, the dude with the really short brown hair is Tristan, the girl with   
the short brown hair is Tea, and the guy with the freaky purple-gold-and   
black hair is Yugi. He keeps beating me at Duel Monsters."  
"Let me see your deck. I play Duel Monsters, don't worry. She   
thumbed through it, her face not giving away what she thought of it. "Here,"   
she pulled two magic cards out of her back pocket. "These should help you.   
This one inparticular. Use it in conjunction with your Flame Swordsman.   
The rest is up to the heart of the cards."  
"What's that suppose to mean? Yugi says that all the time." The bell   
rang for classes and Chimera stood up quickly.  
"You'll understand in time. I'll see you later," she said, walking away.   
Tea pounced on him when he came back over.  
"So." she asked.  
"So what?. Oh, her name's Chimera, she gave me two magic cards   
to help me beat ya Yugi." Tea, disappointed, dropped off to one side as they   
walked. Yugi eyed him suspiciously.  
"Really, well lets duel tonight at my Grandpa's game shop. Besides,   
he's got a rare card to show us." Seto took notice  
"Great, you're on!" cried Joey.  
  
  
  
~~* Nice, huh? Well, there's much more to come. And for those of you   
who have caught on about Chimera, don't mention it in the reviews and ruin   
it for others. Please R&R as much as possible!! ^_^ *~~ 


	2. Blue Eyes

~~* I don't know if I mentioned this yet but in case people are getting confused: I refer to Seto Kiaba as Seto. I know they refer to him as Kiaba in the show and Kiaba is a much more elite name, but I like calling him Seto better. ^_^ *~~  
  
"That was real close, Joey. You almost beat me this time," said Yugi. Joey couldn't help but be happy. He had gotten Yugi down to 100 Life Points before he had drawn his Dark Magician and blown him away. "Yea, thanks to Chimera and the two magic cards she gave me!" He held them up and scanned them. "Let me see those," said Grandpa. Joey handed them over and Grandpa looked them over; reading all the text on them. "That's funny," he said, handing them back. "I've never seen or heard of them before. I don't even think they're in the Index of Cards." "Wow, she must've given me some really rare cards!" "Speaking of rare cards," said Yugi. "Will you show us your rare card, Grandpa?" "Sure." He went behind the counter and pulled out a box. "A dear friend gave this to me." He opened the box. In it rested a Blue-eyes White dragon. Many 'wow's and 'aw's followed. The door to the shop swung open. "I hear you have a very rare card, old man," said Seto. A large brief case was in his right hand. "Let me see it." He pushed past Joey and Tristan to get to the counter. Grandpa reluctantly pulled the box back out. "Here," said Grandpa, holding it at a distance. "What?!" he cried, his eyes widening in shock. "The fourth Blue- eyes! Old man, I'll give you all these for that one card!" He slammed the brief case onto the counter and flipped it open. Every one gasped as the piles of rare and powerful cards came into view. Grandpa shook his head. "I can't do that. This cad was given to me by a dear friend." "How about money! How much do you want?!" He pulled out his check book. "No, I can't tell you this card." Just as Seto was about to explode, some one pushed him from behind. Chimera suddenly appeared to the left, leaning against the counter. Her soft reddish-brown eyes deflected Seto's piercing glare. "He said no, what more of an answer do you need?" "I need that Blue-eyes!" he argued, more with her than with Grandpa. "How about this one." She flipped a card from her pocket in-between her index and middle finger. "WHAT?! A FIFTH BLUE-EYES!!" he cried. Every one else was dumb struck into silence. Chimera grabbed his shirt and pulled him close enough that she could whisper into his ear. "Check your deck, Kiaba boy." It was a whisper but every one heard. He quickly pulled out his deck and thumbed through it, only pulling out two Blue-eyes. "You little-" "Ha ha ha ha!! Get out of here!" She threw the Blue-eyes at him, shut his brief case, shoved that in his arms and pushed him out the door. "Thank you, young lady." said Grandpa, when she turned back around. "It's nothing," she said, coming back and leaning against the counter. The door to the shop opened again. "Seto!! I said- Oh," said Chimera, turning to find a man in a business suit. "Darling, why do you keep sneaking out of the house?" he asked. Chimera rolled her eyes and looked up straight. "Because there's nothing interesting there," then aside to the gang, "I'll see you at school tomorrow." She winked at Joey as she exited the store with her father. Her father looked nothing like her. "Interesting girl," said Grandpa. After school the next day, Yugi and co. came back over to the game shop. Upon entering , Yugi yelled his customary "Grandpa! I'm here!" but this time there was no answer. "Hmmm. I wonder where he is." The gang spread out and began to search the shop and apartment up stairs. Before long: "Yugi," called Chimera. He came rushing downstairs to find her reading a note behind the counter. She looked up and seemed concerned. "Yugi. I think you should read this." She handed the note to him. "Oh, no!! Grandpa's gone to fight Seto!" Every one rushed, having heard him. "Look, I'll close up and watch the shop. You guys go, I have a bad feeling about this." Said Chimera. "But-" protested Yugi. "NO!!! You don't need me with you!! GO!!!" She pushed them out of the store and locked the door. "Seems we have no choice," said Tea. "But Chim is right. I have a bad feeling about this too. Lets go!" They all headed for the address that was written on the note. 


	3. The trip

~~* Tee hee. This thing is going to get funny really fast. After   
this chapter is when I'm going to make my big jump like I said in the   
beginning. I'm going to take you right to the castle on Pegasus'   
island. What if I told you that some one starts crying on Pegasus'   
shoulder and he comforts them. ^_^   
Do me a favor, take a picture of your face right now, scan it into your   
computer, and send it to me. This is going to be great!!! On to the   
fic!!!*~~  
  
~~* Yeah, yeah, yeah. I don't own any of it. Shut up and start   
reading. *~~  
  
  
"I'm sorry about your Blue-eyes, grandfather," said Chimera,   
bowing to him the next day in the apartment. Yugi's grandfather   
looked up, perplexed.  
"What? Why are you. Oh, please don't blame yourself. It   
was Seto Kiaba's greedy heart and his thirst for power that is to   
blame."   
`Well, kind of.' thought Yugi. He almost felt that his Millenium   
Puzzle gave a twitch. Chimera smiled but still looked a bit dejected.   
She sat down infront of the tv, on the floor, as Yugi turned it on.  
"Hey! A duel monsters championship is going to be on!"   
exclaimed Yugi. Grandpa stood up.  
"I have to go check the mail. I'll be back soon," he announced.   
Everyone nodded and looked back to the tv. He looked over at   
Chimera, who was giving him a worried stare. He smiled and   
winked. She smiled, still looking dejected and worried. He went   
downstairs. Turning back to the tv she found Weevil and Rex   
dueling. This was what she lived for. Staring intently at Weevil's   
eyes, she thought for a moment. Then she came to her conclusion.   
`He's going to play a weak bug and sup it up.' she thought. That's   
exactly what he did. She chuckled inwardly.  
"Chimera," called Grandpa. "There's some one down here to   
see you!" She growled inwardly: she wanted to see if she could look   
into Rex's mind. She nodded to everyone as she walked to the stairs,   
knowing she was probably going to leave.  
"I didn't sneak out of the house this time! Hikari let me out!"   
she yelled when she was half way down the stairs. Finally coming to   
the shop she flipped the hair out of her eyes, expecting to see her   
father.  
"Your father will be interested to know that you've been   
sneaking out of your guardians house." The older man was in a black   
suit with sunglasses on. His voice was gravelly and made you want   
to clear your throat. A few men dressed like him flanked him. "Your   
father wishes you to go on a trip with him." Chimera could only   
stare, dumb struck. After all these years, her biological father   
remembered her. He had been sending birthday presents, but she   
knew that he had a secretary do that. "Well?" asked the henchmen.  
"Uh. Ok, do my. Guardians know?"  
"They don't need to. Your father can take you back any time he   
wishes." Chimera drew herself up regally.  
"All right then." She gave Grandpa a hug. "Tell the guys bye   
for me." She turned to the henchmen. "So. Let's go!" They   
escorted her to a limousine out side. Grandpa shook his head,   
confused, and went back up stairs.  
"Yugi, there's a package for you." He said. Every one piled   
around as Yugi opened it. Inside there rested a note, a VHS tape, a   
dueling glove, and three star chips.  
"I wonder what these are?" Yugi read the note. "It says it's   
from Maximillian Pegasus." He popped the tape into the VCR. A   
man with white hair(what was once light purple-bordering on white)   
and reddish-brown eyes peered at them from the tv screen  
And there the horrors started.  
  
  
  
~~* You like?? The next chapter is the big jump!!! Be ready   
for it!!!  
Now, if you have caught on about Chimera: please review this and   
put a -_-0 after your message. If you are confused and are saying to   
yourself "What the bling is she talking about!!! Chimera just sounds   
like a normal girl, except she's a genius and has a private tutor at   
school that teaches her quantum physics!!" then put a ?_? at the end   
of your message. If you're completely like "I DON'T KNOW!!!!!"   
then put a @_@ at the end of your message. Please review and   
answer accordingly!!! *~~ 


	4. Her daddy

~~* Tee, hee ^_^ Now comes the good part!! Pegasus starts   
acting OOC!!! The truth is revealed about Chimera ^_^ ^_^ !!! If   
you haven't read the first few chapters then get out now. You   
won't understand this at all. *~~  
  
~~* -_- I know. I don't own any thing. ;_; *~~  
  
  
  
The gang couldn't believe it, first Seto loses more than just a   
duel to Pegasus and now this! Tristan made sure that they were   
well on their way to their room before he said anything.  
"How can you work for this man?!" he asked Chimera. She   
grabbed the collar of his coat and slammed him against the wall.  
"Don't ever! Talk about my father with that tone!" she   
snapped. She let go of them and started walking them to their   
room again.  
"Oh my god." mumbled Tea, putting her hand over her   
mouth. Joey just stared blankly. Tristan sank to the floor in a   
daze.  
"Wha-what?" stuttered Yugi. She turned to look at them, her   
eyes unfocused as if she were thinking about something else.  
"Just come on. I'll explain later." They followed in a stunned   
silence. She let them into their room and let them rest.  
"So are you going to ex-" Tristan got cut off.  
"In my room. Leave your stuff here. Don't worry, I'm   
locking it." Her room was basically an apartment. It had a living   
room, a bed room with a full bath room connected to it, and a   
balcony that gave a clear view to the ocean. There were velvet-  
apolstered chairs and a couch, an oak coffee table, cherry bed-  
frame, cherry bedside table, cherry dresser, silk sheets on her bed,   
silk curtans, royal blue shag carpet, yellow-white flower wall   
paper, and a specially made minature-holographic dueling table.   
Chimera proceeded into her bedroom and waved for them to sit in   
the living room. They all great fully plopped down in a chair or on   
the couch.  
"I-wonder-why-she's-wearing-a dress," panted Tea,   
completely out of breath from the long walk. Chimera had been   
wearing a layered, 1800s sort of dress. It was a washed out green   
with golden lace trimming. She came back with an armful of   
sodas. Joey quickly stood up and helped her as if he wasn't   
effected by the long walk from their room to her's. She smiled and   
sat down.  
"Now, about the whole Pegasus-father thing," said Tristan,   
leaning forward.  
"Ah, yes," she leaned back in her chair and stared at a spot   
on the table. "Well. Turns out, when dad was younger, he had a   
lover. No one wanted them to marry but they didn't care. So they   
ended up having me and then secretly got married. She   
disappeared later. I have no memory of her."  
"Disappeared!" cried Tea. "Was she kidnapped?!"  
"No, some one trapped her in the Shadow Realm." They   
stared in disbelief. "Dad feared for my safety so he made a deal   
with some people and had them raise me. Although he made sure   
That I knew he was my father and that he was alive."  
"What's your mom's name?" asked Yugi, the first to recover.  
"He never told me. It. Pains him to speak of her." They   
were shocked into silence again. Now they were being told   
Pegasus had feelings! There was a knock on the door and it began   
to open.  
"Chimera, darling," came an all too familiar mono-tone   
voice. She calmly lifted her gaze from the table to the uncover   
reddish-brown eye of Maximilian Pegasus.  
"They're friends from school. They wanted to know what   
I've been doing all this time," she said before he could say   
anything. She glanced back to the gang with a look that told them   
to go before he found some reason to kick them all out of the   
castle. They all quickly slid past Pegasus and out the door.  
"Friends?" he asked after they were gone.  
"Why not? She asked, smiling as she stood up. "It's not like I   
just sat around reading a quantum physics book!" She thought   
about that for a moment, then laughed. "No! No, I did that in 6th   
grade!" She picked up the empty soda cans and headed for the   
trash can in her bedroom. Pegasus couldn't help but laugh; and it   
wasn't an evil laugh.  
  
~~* Well, is it good enough? It's going to get a bit more   
serious. Hopefully. In some parts, anyway. But recently I   
found this program called YuGiOh! Virtually Desktop. It's L33T!!  
(L33T= elite) You connect to people and duel them online. You   
can also compile a deck from over 300 cards. That means you can   
put three Blue Eyes in your deck or Exodia and all it's peices or   
three Red Eyes or throw all those in there!! You have to check it   
out!! You can download it at http://www.onlinetcg.com It's the   
best stuff in the world!  
Please R&R!! ^_^ *~~ 


	5. The flash back

~~* Hello good people. It's time for another installment of   
Chimera. I think this one is going to be a bit longer than the other   
chapters. Also, you know in the beginning when I said after the   
Yuugi-Pegasus duel was when I was going to go my own way.   
Well, I've changed my mind. I going to do some serious screwing   
up of the original plot right now. ^_^ But that's my right. This is   
my fic, right!! Oh, and Pegasus gets called Max by some one in   
this chapter. His first name is Maximillian so if you shorten that   
then - I think you get it now. *~~  
~~* For those of you that may have noticed, I've upped the   
rating because of a few "suggestive" themes and some violence in   
this chapter. *~~  
  
~~* Yay, yay. I don't own nothin'. Now be a nice child   
and read the fic! *~~  
  
  
  
Pegasus watched Chimera from a window. She sat down   
under a tree in the court yard and began to read a thick novel. `She   
looks so much like her mother,' he thought, `but so much like me.'   
He watched the trees sway gently in the wind, but her hair didn't   
move an inch. It was too long and too heavy. He smiled lightly   
and turned away from the window. Wandering the halls, he   
slipped into a long flash back.  
  
The night was calm, clear, and much too quiet. Pegasus   
stood under an old, dying willow tree in the city park. He was   
dressed in all black; trying to blend into the shadows as much as he   
could. This was the first meeting he had been able to set up with   
his love in a year. When he began to let his guard down he heard   
the click of shoes on stone. They were quick and light: a woman's   
foot step. He was soon able to make out a figure. He quickly   
identified her as the object of his affections: Cecilia.   
As she approached the old willow she slowed to a walk.   
"Are you the morning and evening star?" She spoke the code   
words nervously. Pegasus had always wondered why she had been   
so interested in ancient Egypt, but he responded accordingly.  
"Yes. The eye of Horus is upon us."  
"Oh Max, it's been so long!" Her sweet voice was choked   
with emotion. He embraced her, placing his head on top of hers.  
"I know darling, I know."  
"Oh, but Max. I - I have something to tell you," she   
whispered. "And show you." He let go of her, dreading some kind   
of horrible news. "Do you remember the last time we met?"  
"All too well." He smiled. Cecilia held out the bundle in her   
arms. He took it and held it like she instructed. She reached up   
and pulled away a cloth. A small cherubic face was there, framed   
in purple hair. She was sleeping peacefully. Pegasus was   
speechless. "She's ours," she smiled up at him. "But I haven't   
named her. I - I don't know what to name her. She's so -,"  
"Stunning," said Pegasus, regaining his composure for a   
moment.  
"Yes, if you want to put it that way - that there is no name for   
her." The girl, as if she sensed she wasn't in her mother's arms   
any more, opened her eyes to see who was holding her. Seeing   
Pegasus she just yawned and went back to sleep. He was   
speechless again. Those eyes masked an inner flame, a power that   
she held. It was almost a form of magic he couldn't explain. His   
interest in mythical creatures brought a name to mind.  
"She will be Chimera Belle. The middle name Belle is   
because a chimera is too ugly of a creature to use it's name on   
her," he announced. Cecilia almost immediately understood why   
he chose that name.  
"It's perfect love!" she cried, hugging him. He looked down   
at his two girls lovingly.  
  
His mind drifted to a time later on.  
  
As he sketched yet another portrait of Cecilia, little Chimera   
played with a doll on the floor. She lost interest in the doll and   
climbed up into her father's lap.  
"Look what I can do." She took a pencil and sketched a small   
butterfly on the corner of the paper. Pegasus gasped at it's detail   
and beauty. She was only two years old.  
"That's magnificent darling!" She smiled and leaned against   
his chest. Cecilia came in and picked her up.  
"Another one?" she giggled. "You should start drawing our   
little Chim." She noticed the butterfly in the corner. "Oh, that's   
nice. You should do more things like that." She handed Chimera   
to their Egyptian-gypsy maid, who took her for a walk.  
"How can I when I didn't draw that?" he said, smiling up at   
her.  
"What? Then who did?"  
"Our little Chim, as you often put it." His smile widened.  
"Well, it's obvious that she got it from you!" She sat down in   
his lap and kissed him. Pegasus kissed her neck and hugged her   
closely.  
"How about we try to give her a brother." He stood with her   
in his arms and carried her to the bed room.  
Some thing woke him up later on. The hair on the back of his   
neck was on end as he got out of bed and threw some clothes on.   
Cecilia woke up as he opened the door.  
"Max? Where are you? I just had a horrible dream? Max?"  
"I'm here. Shhhh. Don't worry, I'm here." He slid back into   
bed and hugged her closely.  
"Oh, Max! I had this horrible dream that some sort of black   
hole opened up and this hideous monster came out and attacked us!   
You tried to fight it off but it hit you with some sort of magic and   
you flew across the room into a table! Then it grabbed me in some   
spell and I could hear Chimera crying! It must have heard her too   
and it went after her but another black hole opened up and another   
monster came and - and" She began to cry hysterically.  
"It's only a dream darling." A fierce wind suddenly began to   
blow through the house. No windows where open. Cecilia gasped   
and threw on the night gown on the bedside table. Pegasus turned   
on a light. It revealed a huge black hole; a gaping abyss in their   
wall that was continually spiraling clockwise. The lamp flickered   
and went out. Cecilia screamed as a hulking black figure lurched   
from the portal. Pegasus grabbed a chair from the desk and   
charged the monster.   
It reared up and opened it huge red eyes. Pegasus didn't   
heed it's murderous look. A hidden arm swung out and flung him   
across the room. Cecilia curled up in the bed and whimpered; too   
scared to do anymore. A black and dark purple swirling wind   
surrounded her. She screamed one last time before she was   
paralyzed by it. Then came the most horrifying part. She heard   
Chimera begin to cry.  
"Noooo-," she groaned. The monster rumble angrily at her,   
obviously wanting her to shut up. It ambled past the crumpled   
Pegasus to the door. It opened the door and looked down the   
hallway. On the floor was Chimera, crying her heart out. The   
maid appeared behind her, holding some sort of talisman.   
"BE GONE!!!" commanded the maid. The monster recoiled   
for a second. But after that second it gave a terrifying roar. The   
maid tripped over her own feet and fell over. It rumbled in   
satisfaction and began to approach Chimera.  
"NO!" screamed Chimera. The Eye of Horus blazed up on   
her forehead and another portal opened. Out of it stepped a tall,   
humanoid figure. It was dressed in some sort of robes and a tall,   
pointy head-dress. It held out the staff in it's hand and cried out   
something in another language. A strange energy shot towards the   
monster and slammed into it's right side. It stumbled back into the   
bedroom and shoved Cecilia into the portal before it died and   
dissipated into nothing.  
Pegasus had heard, more than seen, most of this in the pitiful   
state he had been left in. When he was able he made a deal with an   
old family friend and gave Chimera to him. Then he had the maid   
teach him the Shadow Games in hopes that he could retrieve   
Cecilia.  
  
Pegasus found himself standing in the archway to the court   
yard; watching Chimera talk to some one he couldn't see. He   
wondered if she could still do that. If she still had the power to   
summon monsters and if she could summon powerful ones.   
Letting curiosity get the better of him he changed the way he was   
standing so he could see who she was talking to. It was - He   
couldn't believe it - The Magician of Black Chaos. Pegasus   
hurried off to busy himself with some thing else before he got   
caught spying. But he had gotten his answer to his question.  
  
  
  
  
~~* Now, I know that most of you are going to be exploding   
with questions about this. Some of them I may refuse to answer   
because it may ruin a few things in later chapters. But, feel free to   
fire them at me in the reviews any way! Oh, and please start   
telling me what you like and dislike in the reviews. I don't just   
want praise!! I want to be bashed!!! (And no doubt after this   
chapter I'll have a few haters.) Please flame me!!!!! I beg of   
you!!!*~~ 


	6. Soulless

~~* And yet another piece will fall into the puzzle. ^_^ I'm   
having so much fun at this! I just hope that what I'm trying to   
work out with evil_Kitty will happen soon. ^_^ That will be so   
much funnier! I wish more people would review, though. I know   
that more than five people have read this thing! 0_o I'm serious!   
Please review, I know you're reading!! *~~  
  
~~* AUNYA!!! I've said it enough already!!! And I'm not   
saying it again!! :-@ *~~  
  
  
  
This was the perfect time to do this. Yugi had just   
began his duel with Mai and her father loved to "assess"   
possible opponents. Chimera hurried to her father's room.   
When she showed up there were no guards `Good,' she   
thought. She slipped into his room and headed for the safe   
under the bedside table. She threw in the combination and   
yanked it open. She counted the decks across the top shelf   
and pulled out the sixth one. She thumbed through it and   
counted three of the same monster. `Good,' she thought.   
Looking down on the bottom she pulled out a safety deposit   
box. Picking the lock on that she pulled out a smaller,   
identical box. She picked the lock on that one as well and   
found three cards within. An old man, and two boys.  
"There he is." She pulled out the certain card and   
mixed it into the deck. Putting every thing back the way it   
was, she left the room with the deck in her pocket. She   
slipped back behind Pegasus in time to see Yugi destroy   
Mai's harpies.  
"Bravo, Yugi-boy." Pegasus turned and took her arm   
to lead her out. "So where did you go?"  
"Around," she replied, not surprised by the fact he had   
noticed her exit.  
"What does `around' entail?"  
"The castle," she said, staring straight ahead. He eyed   
her suspiciously but kept his comment to him self. They   
had dinner together and she went off with the excuse of   
going to bed early. She actually went to the "barracks of   
the soulless" as the servants in the castle called it.   
Slipping in soundlessly, she kept the lights off. The   
eye of Horus blazed up on her forehead. A portal opened   
and some thing came out.  
~*(the following is actually spoken in another language)*~  
"You called, my lady?" asked the Magician of Black   
Chaos.  
"Yes, yes. I need your help Ra."  
"First, why do you insist upon calling me Ra?"  
"Because I don't know what else to call you, Magician   
of Black Chaos is too long, and it's a cool Egyptian name."  
"Cool?"  
"It's an expression - Never mind."  
"Ok. Then second, what do you need help with?"  
"I want to free this soul from this card." She flipped   
out the card. Ra smiled and took the card from her.  
"Has your father been having his sick version of fun   
again?"  
"All in the name of mom."  
"What a misuse of a great woman's name."  
"Huh?"  
"Never mind." He looked the card over as if he was   
trying to see some thing she couldn't. He found it. "Ah,   
what an ignorant father you have."  
"Hey!!"  
"In the area of soul capturing, that is."  
"The `Hey!!' still stands!" Ra chuckled and caught   
her in a one armed embrace.  
"You are the only worth while mortal human I know."   
She looked up into his eyes and chuckled.  
"And who are the immortal ones?"  
"That is for another time. Your father didn't mark this   
card. Any one can release the soul within. The question is,   
do you believe you can release it?"  
"I can summon Exodia at full strength into the real   
world with out any adverse affects to me. A soul shouldn't   
be that hard to release."  
"Then believe in the heart that lies within this card,   
that he will help you. Only he knows how to release him   
self, he hasn't until now because he needs help from   
outside." He handed the card back to Chimera and smiled.   
She smiled up at him again and opened another portal.  
"I'll see you later, and thank you."  
"I will always be here my lady, and you're welcome."   
He stepped through the portal to the shadow realm and   
disappeared. She shut it quickly.  
~*(back in english)*~  
Chimera turned to the three pitiful beds and saw that   
all three of the soulless were awake. She kissed the   
foreheads of the young boy and the old man.  
"Go to sleep, darlings." The spell worked well and   
they both dropped of immediately. "Rise." She said to the   
young man left awake. He stood up and stared at her.   
"Come here." She commanded. He complied without   
thought. She brought out the soul card once more.  
`I believe!' she thought. Nothing.  
`Please, I want to help you! I know I can do this.' A   
faint glow came about the card but became dull the next   
instant.  
`Help me! I know you can hear me!!!' The card   
glowed again, brighter this time. It began to fade quickly.   
She shoved the card up against his chest.  
`NO!!!!! I HAVE TO SAVE YOU!!!!! I WON'T   
LET   
YOU BE STUCK LIKE THIS!!!!!!!!!' She screamed as   
loud   
as she could in her thoughts. They were bathed in light and   
she could hear Seto gasp as he returned to his body. The   
light faded quickly and Chimera collapsed against him.  
"What? Huh? Where am- ." He then stared down at   
the half unconscious girl in his arms. He kneeled down   
onto the floor and let her lean against him. "Hey? Are you   
okay?" Chimera groaned and opened her eyes.  
"What? Oh, yeah. I'm good. That took more mental   
energy than I thought it would."  
"Then you are the one I heard." Seto stared down at   
her dumbly. `Why is she helping me if she's with Pegasus?'   
"The one and only." She sat up. "Oh, and," she pulled   
out his deck. "If Yugi loses, you have to try again. I can't   
let my father do what he's planning to do." She handed his   
deck to him.  
"FATHER?"  
"Oh yeah. I never told you, did I? Of course, then I   
didn't have a reason to!" She smiled and rubbed her fore   
head. She looked into his eyes and he stared back. "Don't   
do it."  
"What, don't do what?"  
"Saving most of the people in the world from certain   
destruction is more important than saving Mokuba." `How   
did she-??!!' She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "I   
don't expect any thing in return for releasing you, and I   
don't want any thing. So, make sure no one notices that   
you have your soul back and stay out of trouble." She   
stood up and started for the door. Seto could only watch   
her leave. He didn't know how to answer.  
  
  
~~* Yeah, I know. I made Seto quite OOC. But how   
would you react if you had been trapped in a card and was   
returned to your body by a girl like Chimera!! I mean,   
really!! -_-0 Any way, the whole aunya thing up there.   
Well, I'm writing a book and constructing a language to go   
with the people in the book. Aunya represents an angry   
exclamation like "AHH!" or "Gaaaahh!" or "Hey!!" so   
that's what that was all about. ~.o Now - REVIEW!!!!!!!   
*~~ 


End file.
